L'Art de traire une licorne
by Azalan
Summary: La licorne me jetait de grands regards enamourés en bavant sur ma robe. "-Tu veux que je te dise un truc rigolo, Nott ? -Quoi ? -Il est écrit juste là que les licornes préfèrent la délicatesse féminine". Si Blaise et Draco apprenaient ça, j'étais fini..


**Bonjour!**

Parfois, lorsque la nuit est tombé depuis un moment. Que l'inspiration n'est pas là, l'auteur de fanfiction peut écrire des choses improbables.

C'est donc un grand n'importe quoi, qui doit tout à** Anadyomède. **Je vous préviens, et je rejette la faute sur elle ( vu que c'est surement aussi ce qu'elle va faire avec le sien).

D'ailleurs, aller lire l'OS qu'elle a écrit alors que j'écrivais le mien : **L'Art de dresser un Gryffondor** ( tout un programme, n'est ce pas?)

Alors voila, et sur ces quelques bons mots, je file!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout à JKR, rien a moi.

**Titre :** L'Art de traire les licornes.

**Résumé : **La licorne me jetait régulièrement de grands regards enamourés en bavant copieusement sur les manches de ma robe. "-Tu veux que je te dise un truc rigolo, Nott ? -Quoi ? -Il est écrit juste là que les licornes préfèrent la délicatesse féminine". Si Blaise et Draco apprennaient ça, j'étais fini...

**Rating :** K.

* * *

><p><strong>L'art de traire les licornes<strong>

* * *

><p>-On a cours de quoi, là, tout de suite, maintenant ?<p>

Je venais d'enjamber le banc pour m'attabler devant Pansy qui avait à peine pris le temps de lever les yeux sur moi. J'avais déposé ma pile de livre en équilibre précaire sur le rebord de la table en me servant un jus de grenouille, tout en saisissant un pancake au vol.

-Rappelle moi nous sommes en quel mois, Théo ? Ah oui, Avril. Tu ne crois pas que – peut être – tu pourrais connaitre ton emploi du temps ? Avait persifflé Daphné Greengrass, en étalant avec application du beurre sur sa tartine.

Je lui avais rendu son sourire persifleur et avait jeté un regard à Blaise qui sirotait son café en lisant la Gazette du sorcier.

-Soins des créatures magiques, vieux. Avait-il répondu sans même lever les yeux de son journal.

-Ah mais voila pourquoi j'oublie ! Le cours le plus inutile avec le professeur le plus incompétent de toute l'école. Fabuleux. Tu m'excuseras du peu, je pense que…

-Au fait, où est Draco ? me coupa brusquement Pansy. Je pensais qu'il allait descendre avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère, Parkinson. Mais si tu veux une réponse, je n'en sais foutument rien, ton Draco chéri n'était pas dans les dortoirs.

Pansy avait pianoté trente seconde sur la table, poussé un grognement de frustration, avant de se lever en déclarant qu'elle nous retrouvait devant la cabane d'Hagrid.

* * *

><p>-Ok. Il est où Draco ?<p>

Blaise s'était faufilé à côté de moi, un air goguenard sur le visage.

-J'en sais rien, avec une fille, peut être.

Blaise m'avait rendu un sourire entendu alors que nous franchissions la Grande Porte.

-Oups, pardon.

Granger, le pot de glu du Survivant avait manqué de nous percuter de plein fouet, elle ne nous avait même pas jeté un regard en se faufilant entre nous.

-Vous êtes là. Je pensais être en retard.

Draco était venu se glisser à côté de Blaise, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Bon début de journée ? je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser.

Il leva un sourcil devant nos sourires.

-Arrêtez un peu de rêver. J'ai passé mon temps à la bibliothèque, j'avais un devoir en retard à rendre à McGo.

* * *

><p>-Oh. Mais nous avons cours avec les Poufsouffle. En plus. J'avais oublié.<p>

-Théo, c'est inquiétant, tu devrais consulter, tu sais.

-Je t'emmerde, Pansy.

-Je dis ça, je dis rien, ein.

-Voila. Vu que tu lances l'idée : ne dis rien.

Blaise avait ricané dans sa manche alors même que Pansy me fusillait du regard. Le géant venait de sortir de sa cabane, avec son horrible chien et nous jetait un regard pétillant.

-Les enfants, j'ai une très belle surprise pour vous.

J'avais distinctement vu Draco laisser sa tête lui tomber dans les mains, de désespoir.

-Mais comme c'est une surprise, je ne vous dis rien. Je vais déjà former les binômes et mélanger les membres des maisons.

De mieux en mieux. Les autres étaient déjà en train de siffler.

-Oh non, je refuse d'être de nouveau avec cet attardé de MacMillan. Gronda Blaise

-Et moi, avec cette nunuche de Bones. Répliqua Pansy

-Ils sont tous attardés, de toute manière. La dernière fois, j'ai du me farcir le hamster. Termina Draco d'un air horrifié

-C'est qui le hamster ? Je demandais, intéressé.

-C'est Hannah Abbot.

-C'est qui Hannah Abbot ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi, Nott?

-Non.

Hagrid avait déjà formé quelques couples et il tournait maintenant le regard dans ma direction.

-Hum. Théodore, viens par là. Tu vas faire équipe avec Hannah, cette fois.

-Bah voila, c'est l'occasion de faire connaissance. Avait persifflé Pansy derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Hannah Abbot. Deux couettes sur le sommet du crane. Des joues roses et rondes. Deux grands yeux bleus. Et deux incisives assez développées. D'où, le hamster. Un air de jeune fille prude sur le visage. J'allais drôlement m'amuser.<p>

Hagrid nous avait rejoint et m'avait bousculé au passage, manquant de me faire atterrir le nez entre ses plantations de chou. Je l'avais distinctement vu pouffé, cette garce.

-Alors vous deux, aujourd'hui, j'ai fais des binômes à thème. Vous, vous êtes des veinards. Je vous ai trouvé une licorne. Je vous demande simplement de la traire.

« Simplement de la traire ». Ok. J'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe en descendant des dortoirs, ce matin.

* * *

><p>La bête, deux seaux, un tabouret. Mon regard allait successivement du fatras que le géant m'avait collé dans les bras, à la bête, à Hannah Abbot, sans discontinuer.<p>

-Euuuh. Tu t'y connais, en licorne, toi ?

Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ma question.

-J'ai une tête à m'y connaitre en licorne ?

« Tu as une tête à t'y connaitre en hamster » me semblait une réponse tout à fait approprié, mais pas vraiment digne d'un gentleman. Je m'abstins donc.

* * *

><p>-Comment on trait, ce machin ?<p>

-Aucune idée.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurai aimé faire équipe avec Granger. Abbot parcourait avec perplexité les pages de son manuel.

-Tu trouves ?

Je m'impatientais.

-Rien n'est dit à propos de la traite de la licorne.

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, on peut tenter un truc artisanal ? Genre, on s'approche, on tente de la caresser ?

Elle avait haussé les épaules.

-Tu sais, je tente d'aider, là, Abbot. Alors si tout le monde s'en fout.

-Je déteste ce cours, Nott. Donc oui, je m'en fous.

Ça nous faisait au moins un point commun.

* * *

><p>-Bon, je vais tenter en premier, avait finalement soufflé le Hamster.<p>

* * *

><p>-Je n'aime pas les licornes ! Je déteste les licornes ! Nott, ne te moque pas !<p>

Elle avait pointé sa baguette sur moi et j'avais tenté de contrôler mon fou rire. L'image d'Abbot courant pour échapper à la corne de la bestiole risquait de me rester longtemps.

-C'est TON tour !

-Haha. Hors de question, Abbot. Je tiens à ma peau.

Elle m'avait planté la baguette dans le cou, furieuse.

-Ton tour, j'ai dit !

Colérique, le Hamster.

La licorne m'observait avec un air indifférent à quelques mètres de là, broutant avec nonchalance un brin d'herbe. "Ce truc allait m'embrocher. Ce truc allait m'embrocher. J'étais tellement maladroit que j'allais peut être directement m'empaler moi-même sur sa corne. Tout va bien. Non, elle n'a pas levé la tête, non…"

La licorne s'était approché de moi, avait tendu le cou, et le plus naturellement du monde, m'avait bavé dans la main.

* * *

><p>-Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.<p>

Abbot était assise sur la branche d'un arbre, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur le visage.

-Non, sans blague, tu crois ?

Le machin me jetait régulièrement de grands regards enamourés en bavant copieusement sur les manches de ma robe.

-Tu veux que je te dise un truc rigolo, Nott ?

J'avais tourné la tête vers Couette-Couette, le regard mauvais.

-Quoi ?

-Il est écrit juste là que les licornes préfèrent la délicatesse féminine. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les garçons, mais la présence des femmes les rassure.

-Ne dis pas ce que tu es tenté de dire.

-Je n'ai rien dit…

-Même.

-Non mais c'est mignon, l'amour qu'elle te porte.

-Abbot !

-Bon, arrête de te plaindre, tu vas pouvoir la traire vu qu'elle t'apprécie.

Si Blaise et Draco apprenaient ça, j'étais fini.

* * *

><p>J'avais placé le seau sous les jambes de la bestiole, installé le tabouret à côté et m'était assis dessus, conformément aux instructions de Abbot, toujours perché sur son arbre. Notre collaboration n'était pas si désastreuse, finalement.<p>

-Ok, je fais quoi, maintenant ?

-Tu cherche le pis, et bah euuuuh. Tu tires dessus pour faire couler le lait. J'imagine

-Tu imagines, ou tu sais ?

-JE-N-EN-SAIS-RIEN-NOTT. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase, au juste ?

Correction. Cette fille était une bourrique. J'avais poussé un soupir résigné.

Je crois que j'étais devenu vert, en penchant la tête sous l'entrejambe de la licorne. Ou rouge. J'avais repoussé brusquement le tabouret, m'étalant par terre.

-Je commence à en avoir ras le bol des idées à la con de ce crétin de prof !

Abbott me regardait, étonnée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cette licorne, ce n'est pas une fille !

Elle en avait tellement rigolé qu'elle en était tombée de sa branche.

* * *

><p>Je l'avais finalement aidé à se relever.<p>

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Avec cette femelle qui n'en est pas une, on se retrouve avec une demi heure à tuer.

Elle m'avait jeté un regard indéchiffrable, qui m'aurait presque effrayé.

-Moi, j'aurai bien une idée.

* * *

><p>Elle avait réajusté sa jupe, j'avais resserré ma cravate et elle était repartie vers sa bande de Poufsouffle sans un regard. J'avais rendu les conclusions du devoir à Hagrid, écrite à la hâte sur un parchemin après notre petite excursion dans le parc de Poudlard. Et je remontais enfin vers le château.<p>

-Bon alors, le hamster ?

J'avais passé la main sur ma tête pour aplatir l'épi dans mes cheveux. Blaise venait de me rejoindre, l'air épuisé.

-Et toi, Macmillan ?

-Interminable. Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de sa collection de cartes de Chocogrenouille. Il m'a parlé de CHAQUE carte. Tu imagines ? Chaque ? Et comme le Hamster est sa meilleure amie, je me suis dit qu'elle devait plus ou moins être dans le même délire.

Un sourire. Il n'avait pas idée.

* * *

><p>Un peu d'indulgence donc, et une petite<strong> review<strong>, pour donner votre avis sur ce grand n'importe quoi?


End file.
